Disaster recovery systems are critical to healthcare data. Daily, or more frequent, backups help maintain the integrity of the healthcare data. Unfortunately, various circumstances cause a number of daily backups to fail. In a healthcare setting, the number of client servers subject to daily backups is often in the thousands. Accordingly, the number of failures may be troubling high. In an effort to combat these failures, data protection teams proactively monitor and resolve any daily backup failures. To do so, requires manually tracking the backups in a spreadsheet. If a spreadsheet is shared among several people, data inconsistencies can result if updates to the data are not committed at regular intervals. Additionally, reporting monthly or quarterly statistics to the leadership requires a significant amount of manual effort to consolidate multiple spreadsheets. Moreover, the work that is required lacks visibility at the leadership level and the overall efforts and contributions made by the data protection team to protect client data.